We Know, They Don't
by Emillene
Summary: Dai and Maiyu go on a date on a gorgeously romantic hill to be alone. Before they left, Dai admits that kids bully him for dating Maiyu and she tells a similar story. But when they get to the hill, Dai sings a song to Maiyu to express he doesn't care what others think of them. He loves her. Daiyu, Dai/Maiyu. PPGZ and Megaman Crossover! Don't like, don't read.


**Hey everyone, it's me, Emily. For those of you who don't know me I'm pleased to meet you and I invite you to check out my other Megaman fics. This is a crossover between PPGZ and the Megaman Battle Network series. The pairing is Daiyu, or Dai from PPGZ x Maiyu from Battle Network. If you don't like this paring, this isn't for you and I suggest you leave.**

**I do not own Dai or Maiyu. Dai belongs to the creator of Power Puff Girls Z, and Maiyu and Tia belong to Capcom. No Copyright Infringement intended. Also, I do not own One Direction's 'They Don't Know About Us' which I use in this fic. All rights belong to One Direction for that song. I own nothing in this.**

**This is also for a friend of mine, IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8. He loves this pairing and so I wrote this for him. Also, he's going through a bit of a hard time so please pray for him or keep him in your thoughts. Thank you. Also, please check out his magnificent stories! He's truly amazing and puts me to shame.**

**Enjoy~**

**(When Dai sings, it'll be in italics, just so you won't be confused)**

* * *

"Thank you for saying yes, Maiyu." Dai said as he watched his girlfriend make sandwiches. He blushed slightly. "I had one more girlfriend before you. She broke up with me because she said I wasn't her type. She said she wanted the strong, tough type that showed no mercy."

"Well, that isn't what I want." The green haired young woman responded softly, sending her lover a smile. "I think you're fine just the way you are, Dai-kun."

Dai blushed at the suffix and mumbled an 'arigato' under his breath, bowing his head in order to hide the growing stain of crimson on it. Maiyu still noticed, however, but did nothing but laugh softly and smile at her boyfriend's embarrassment. He obviously wasn't used to being complimented.

"H-How's your sister?" Dai asked timidly, sitting down on the stool in front of where Maiyu was working. The green haired girl was quiet for a moment, as if pondering what to say, then she looked up and shrugged.

"She's doing well. She says she has the perfect spot picked out for our date. She said she went there with Ace, her old boyfriend, when she was younger."

"Where is it?" The boy inquired curiously, his shyness fading away. Maiyu noticed that and smiled, but said nothing on the matter.

"It's on a hill called 'Lovers' Rain'. It's said that it's always perfect up there, despite the rain part of its name, and that there's gorgeous sights in front of it. Doesn't it sound magnificent?"

"It does sound great." Dai replied with a small chuckle. Maiyu rarely spoke so poetically; even though she rarely spoke at all. She kept to herself and that was fine with him. He did the same thing, almost, according to his sister. "What are you making?"

"Sandwiches." Maiyu replied. She smiled lovingly. "We're going to have a picnic."

"Really?!" Dai clamped his mouth shut after realizing how odd he'd sounded at squealing about a picnic. When Maiyu raised an eyebrow, he added, "I've never gone on a picnic. The guys at my school say it's too girly and that if I go I'll be a sissy."

"So, do you not want to go?" Maiyu inquired with a soft and forgiving tone, hinting she wouldn't mind if Dai declined her offer. She didn't want to force him into anything, after all. Their first date could wait another day. "I don't want you getting bullied at school."

"No, it doesn't matter." Dai said boldly, his eyes lit with determination. "I don't care if they judge me. If it's for you, Maiyu, it doesn't matter. If you're the reason behind my actions, nothing can tell me it's wrong. I promised we'd go on our first date today, and we're going to go. And, we're going to go to the place you want to."

The green haired girl was stunned. Never had she heard the timid Dai speak up so boldly and with such passion. It was almost...heart warming, to know Dai cared about her so much. She smiled as she packed the last of the sandwiches into the basket.

"Thank you, Dai." The girl responded with a gentle, caring smile. She reached out and caressed his cheek, holding it and starring into his wide eyes. "I feel the same way. I was a little embarrassed at first because so many people told me you weren't my type. But, I told them that I loved who I loved and that it didn't matter who it was."

"Thank you, Maiyu..." Dai whispered quietly, smiling with appreciation. "I'm glad we both feel the same way."

Later, they were walking towards the large hill Tia had described. According to the black haired woman, it was tall and obviously green with fresh grass, and covered in wildflowers that you could smile from over a mile away. Hummingbirds flocked to the area occasionally and you could almost always hear Nightingales singing sweetly, which made it all the more romantic.

"I can smell the flowers!" Maiyu and Dai exclaimed in unison, giggling when they realized what they'd just done.

Finally, the hill came into view. It was just as Tia had described, and the sound of tweeting birds created a melody, which rung out through the long grassy plains behind the hill. Grass swished and swayed in the night's wind as Maiyu and Dai stepped through it, soft smiles on their faces at the thought of being alone with each other.

The less supportive ones had said they didn't 'go together' and that their first date would be a laugh. Maiyu remembered the tears that had fallen down both her and Dai's cheeks as they'd walked home together, hand in hand, silently comforting each other with sad smiles.

"Maiyu?" The girl looked at her lover and smiled, awaiting his next words. The boy blushed. "I wanted to...sing something for you. Is that alright?"

"Of course!" Maiyu answered excitedly, sitting down and crossing her legs in anticipation. "Go ahead and begin."

Dai nodded and cleared his throat, smiling as he began to sing:

_Too young, to know about forever_

_But I say, they don't know, what they're talking about_

_Cause this love, is only getting stronger_

_And I don't wanna wait, any longer_

_I just wanna tell the world that you're mine_

_They don't know about the things that we do_

_They don't know about the 'I love yous'_

_But I bet you if they only you_

_They would just be jealous of us_

_They don't know about the up all nights_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find the one that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about us_

Dai closed his mouth and bowed his head, blushing, looking up at Maiyu to see her reaction. To his surprise, tears were falling down her cheeks. He quickly felt guilty and ran over to comfort her, but instead of a one sided embrace, he felt Maiyu's arms tighten around him, though the girl was still crying.

"I've never..." She sniffed, "Heard something so beautiful before..."

"Did you like it?" Dai asked worriedly, wondering if the song had upset her.

"I loved it." Maiyu answered, slowly releasing him and looking into his eyes. "And I love you."

Dai smiled, as did his lover. They starred into each other's eyes, imagining all of the things they'd do together, and how fearless they'd be against the trials and tribulations against them in this world. And, before the night began to fade away, Dai leaned forward and gently sealed Maiyu's lips with a kiss.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I worked hard to finish this today. I know it's kind of short, but I'm not really able to make it longer. Hope you all don't mind! Please review but be gentle. I have disorders so my writing and spelling isn't the best.  
**


End file.
